


baby you're the best, we'll figure out the rest

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Title from You're the Best by Wet





	baby you're the best, we'll figure out the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Title from You're the Best by Wet

Davey was having the most amazing dream; Jack was plastered against his back, rutting, but he was fucking into Davey for real - his weight pressing Davey into the mattress, one hand on Davey's hip and the other tangled in his hair, keeping him pinned. Davey's cock pulled across the sheets with every thrust Jack made, and he was aware of Jack speaking in his ear, gasping praise and profanity and -

"Hey, wake up, baby."

That wasn't right. Davey dragged himself awake reluctantly and saw endless sky above him, starry and serene, and the familiar shapes of other roofs. He realised he was driving his ass back against Jack's crotch, who was hard as a rock, and Davey's own cock throbbed in interest. He was so close; he was too close to be embarrassed, so he kept going.

"Jackie, please, I need -"

Jack was flipping him onto his stomach within seconds and carding a hand roughly through his hair, an endless presence at his back. Davey thanked God for the privacy of the penthouse - and then Jack's hands were on his ass, groping shamelessly, and he yanked Davey's trousers and boxers down in one swift movement.

"You was whispering my name," Davey heard Jack growl, "whispering how I was fuckin' you - and you loved it, huh?"

Davey could barely breathe. He arched his back, his hips lifting, and Jack used this to hook an arm under Davey and yank his front backwards until he was on his forearms, his ass in the air, and now Davey was leaking precum everywhere.

Jack's groping ceased for a moment. "You okay, Davey?" he asked, so tender that it made Davey want to cry, and he nodded hard.

"Better than okay." Davey shivered as Jack's fingers traced his spine. "Keep going. Please."

That was all the encouragement Jack seemed to need. Davey heard a rustle of fabric, and then the familiar sound of Jack stroking himself, and squirmed with need; "Jack, c'mon, please." he ground out, and then -

The first slide of Jack's cock against his ass made Davey moan so loudly he wouldn't be surprised if the boys below them heard. Jack let out a purr, and shifted; the head of his dick pressed, teasing, against Davey's hole and he nearly screamed.

"I ain't got what we need," Jack said regretfully. "So we can't do it for real, but..."

He thrusted forwards, a deliciously slow slide against Davey, and now Davey did scream, an incredibly undignified noise that he knew he'd regret later. He spread his knees wider and let Jack move in earnest.

Just like in his dream, Jack leaned over him and started to speak in his ear. "M'gonna do it for real whenever you want me to," he panted. "Anytime, Dave, anything for you, so fucking perfect - you're so good -"

Davey had lost control of his whole body and that apparently included his mouth. "Fuck me," he pleaded, "I want it - I want you!"

Jack pressed him to the mattress, putting just the right friction on his cock, and snarled, "Mine!", and Davey came so hard he saw stars.

Jack followed a moment later and collapsed, trapping Davey beneath him in a heap of sweat and heaving breath. Davey twisted his head and pressed a lazy kiss to Jack's bicep. "Gerrof," he murmured, not really meaning it, and Jack's soft chuckle reverberated through them both.

"Mine." he said again, softer now, rolling off Davey and stroking his face. His hands were worn and gentle; Davey leaned into the touch, feeling sleep start to come over him again, and sighed.

"Yours," he agreed, and held Jack as tight as he could until they both drifted.


End file.
